Possession
by SamanthaRose
Summary: After Rand goes mad, he makes a choice, and all of them die but one...
1. Chapter One

[Listen as the wind blows

From across the great divide]

Rand blinked the sweat and dust from his eyes, taking a deep breath. The air smelled like smoke for some reason, but he tried to ignore it...

[Voices trapped in yearning

Memories trapped in time]

He embraced _saidin_ and shivered in delight. The Void was filled with the taint more strongly than ever, but it felt too good right now. He could hear voices as he channeled to cool himself, voices screaming for help, screaming in pain.

Elayne.

Egwene.

Min.

All of them.

[The night is my companion, and Solitude my guide]

But one.


	2. Chapter Two

Aviendha lay sleeping at his feet, her face peaceful. He faintly remembered making her go to sleep, but couldn't remember why. With the wind blowing faintly, he woke her up.

She sat up and looked at him, her eyes full of confusion.

"Rand Al'Thor, what have you...have you..."

"I made it for you, do you like it?"

"Where is Elayne?" Rand shook his head and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Rand..." She started, her eyes shimmering strangely. "Rand, you've..."

"Do you like it?" He said, more forcefully this time. 

/She can't say anything...she can't.../

Aviendha looked around and sighed softly. 

"Rand, it's...beautiful, but...Where is Elayne?"

Rand grit his teeth in anger and reached for _saidin_. 

"She went away, Aviendha." He put her to sleep again.

[Would I spend forever here, 

And not be satisfied?]

Faintly, he heard screaming and shivered against the wind. Was it getting cold? He looked down at Aviendha again.

[And I would be the one, 

To hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

And after I

Wipe away the tears, 

Just close your eyes dear]


	3. Chapter Three

When Rand woke up, he found the Sun down and made some light in the little oasis. Aviendha still slept. He heard the screaming again in his head, knew the voices.

Faintly.

Moiraine.

Lan.

Nynaeve.

All of them, gone, screams of pain...

The Void enveloped him and he sighed in the quiet. The taint didn't seem to faze him anymore.

[Through this world I stumble

So many times betrayed

Trying to find an honest word

To find the truth enslaved]

/So many times.../ He shivered again and woke up Aviendha.

"I made it for you." He said softly. She blinked and looked at him.

"Where is Elayne." She stated, this time narrowing her eyes.

/Damned Aiel customs.../ He squashed his anger and wet his lips.

"She's dead, Aviendha." The girl just nodded, and Rand felt a pang of guilt. He ignored it.

"Do you love me, Aviendha?" She looked at him sharply, but her face seemed to soften and she sighed, looking around.

"You killed her, didn't you?"

Rand grit his teeth and let out a frusterated growl.

/She musn't say anything...I'm not mad yet!/

"I killed them all because they got in the way. I wanted to be with you, Aviendha."

[Oh, you speak to me in riddles and

You speak to me in rhymes

My body aches to breathe your breath

Your words keep me alive]

Aviendha didn't speak, she only regarded him silently, looking away after awhile.

/Please.../ Came the pleading in his head.

"Do you love me?" He asked again, ignoring the voice. Aviendha looked at him, then looked away. Her answer was a whisper.

"Yes. Yes I do..."


	4. Last Chapter

"Then you will accept this fate I have woven? You will accept this new spoke in the wheel of my life? You will accept me and what I have done, everything, even the fact that my mind may be gone?!" Not really aware that his voice had risen, Rand frowned at the uncertainty of Aviendha's face. She was looking at him strangely.

"I will accept as I only know how, Rand Al'Thor. I don't know what to do, though. If you are mad..."

The slap delivered was like a gunshot, and Rand screamed in frusteration. Aviendha just sat there, stunned, her face glowing on one side from the force of the blow. Her eyes grew cloudy and Rand wheezed in air that didn't want to come.

"Oh Light...Please forgive me, I'm not mad...please, don't say it again...I'm not mad, love...I'm not..." He sobbed, not wanting her to cry. A gentle hand smoothed his hair and he looked up at her, her eyes, her face that haunted every thought now.

"Ilyena?" He asked softly. Aviendha shook her head.

"Do not be afraid of fate, Rand. Don't be afraid of what the creator has made you. I am here, don't be afraid." She kissed him softly and Rand felt all thought drift away. The One Power left him and he slid into her arms, his eyes closing as she folded into him, her body pressed to his.

/This is all that exists.../

[And I would be the one

To hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

And after I

Wipe away the tears

Just close your eyes dear]

For an hour, their bodies tangled, for an hour, Aviendha tried to undo all that had been done to shatter the mind of the only man she loved. Still sad at the loss of her near-sisters, as she was sure they were all dead, she felt a sort of satisfaction, knowing Rand was her's forever now. She had won over them, though it was hard to admit her greivence. Perhaps she was as mad as Rand. They parted at last, breathing deeply, trying to slow racing blood and thundering hearts. Aviendha looked down as Rand's face, streaming with tears of forgiveness and hurt.

"Please...Don't ever let go of me?" The question confused her, but she didn't speak.

[Through this night, I wander

It's morning that I dread

Another day of knowing

The path I fear to tread

Into the sea of waking dreams

I follow without pride]

"You and I will be together, always Rand. Even if you are mad, I don't care. I am mad with love for you, though I was a fool for trying to forget it. For denying it with all my strength. You should not forget me...You shall not forget me." She fell asleep, nestled against his chest, and Rand held her, knowing that the world would Break while they slept, knowing that the sheild she had put around herself would protect her from what he would do. They would be the only ones who knew...They would be the only ones...

[Nothing stands between us here

And I won't be denied...]

The End

Okay, so it doesn't end that great, but it's my first try...Give me a break here! I'll have one about Min and Rand eventually, cause I really hate Elayne...grr...NEway's, until then

Ja Ne Minna-san

Tsuki


End file.
